Blood Christmas
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: WOO! Things are heating up in the human world, especially when Kage invites everyone over for a HUMONGOUS Xmas party. Many, many, MANY things happen. Read Blood Relatives before you read this. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Intro

**We are back with the next installment! I told you it wouldn't be long… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I probably never will.**

"How many more horror movies are you going to watch Kage?" Inner Moka was sitting in a chair with her nose deep in a magazine. Inner Kage lifted her head up. "Well, your mother just got me an early Christmas present, the Van Helsing movie, so I guess I'll be here for another couple hours. It all depends on what's on TV. Ooh look! A Twilight Zone marathon on Sci Fi! I know what I'm gonna do today!" Moka sighed. "That Phineas and Ferb marathon did not do you any good, did it?" Kage shook her head. Moka sighed.

"Go long, Tsukune!" Tatsu threw the football and, to his surprise, Tsukune actually caught it. "Good one! I didn't think you would catch it!" Tsukune bent down and gave Bartimaeus a pat on the head. The silver wolf let out a happy bark. "To be honest, I didn't either." They continued throwing the ball back and forth in the Aono's backyard.

Kage dug through multiple piles of dirty clothes before she found her laptop. "Dum dee dum. Here we go." She began typing out a looong email.

Tatsu checked his email on Tsukune's computer. "I got an email from Kage! Let's see what it says."

_Hey guys! I've been staying with Moka and her mother in the human world (Kokoa's here too). After a lot of talking, we decided to have a Christmas party! Show up on the 20__th__. It will last till the 26__th__. You can stay through New Years if you want. Tatsu knows the address. See you soon!_

"The 20th? That's Monday, right?" Tsukune nodded. "So we have today and Sunday to get ready." Tsukune pointed at the screen. "Looks like she invited everybody." Tatsu nodded. "Hey, the more the merrier! Bartimaeus looks hungry. Let me feed him." Tsukune walked into the living room. "Hey mom, we'll be gone the 20th through the 26th. Maybe New Years too." Kasumi smiled. "Okay, but make sure you come back sometime!" Tsukune laughed. "Thanks mom." He turned to Tatsu. "Let's get packed!"

**Good intro right? Please R&R!**


	2. Snow

**I'm bleeding chapters. Somebody give me a bandage. Oh, this chapter was influenced by the weather. It's snowing here more than it's ever snowed so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

"Big brother, please fight me!" Kokoa was bothering Kage. "If you quit calling me big brother I just might do that."

"But you're like a big brother to me!"

"Okay, okay! Don't blame me if you get sent to the hospital. I'm not holding back."

"Great! Okay, Kou, let's go! Morning star!"

She swung the huge weapon directly at Kage. It took her a few minutes to realize Kage was behind her.

"Too slow!"

Kage hit her with two fingers. That was apparently enough force to send Kokoa flying across the room and through the wall.

"You are SO not worth fighting." She sighed.

Tsukune had just finished packing his bags. "Alright, I'm all set to go! What about you Tatsu?" The crimson haired boy hauled his bags into the living room. "Uh-huh. Let's get going." They loaded everything into Tatsu's large, red truck. "You know the address, right?" Tatsu nodded. "Cm'on, we ain't got all day." In about thirty minutes, the pulled into a driveway. "Huge house…" Tsukune was dumbfounded. "Nah, this doesn't compare to her father's house. It's a castle!" Tsukune's jaw dropped. _These people are rich! Rich, rich, RICH!_ "Hey guys! Here, Leon will take your bags for ya." It was (Inner) Kage. A man wearing tuxedo stepped out of the door. "You called, sir?"

"Ya, take their bags to one of the extra rooms."

"Yes sir."

Leon took their bags from the truck. "Come on in, I don't want Moka to find me making you stay out here in the cold!" She led them inside the door of the mansion. There was Outer Kage with a bottle of root beer in her hand. "I just finished peeling Kokoa off the wall with a spatula. Anything else?"

**Note: From here on out I'm abbreviating the Outer and Inner in front of their names to O. and I. Please do not get confused.**

O. Kage shook her head. "Nope. Where is she now?"

"Flat on the floor in the living room. Why?"

I. Kage slapped her forehead. "We have company. Do you think anyone wants to see her lying on the floor? It's true, I would have done the same thing you did (we are the same person after all) but that's not the point! Just go put her somewhere!"

"Which closet?"

I. Kage slapped her forehead again. "I don't care anymore…" O. Kage walked off, sipping her root beer. walked through the door. "I see you've been taking advantage of the Lilith Mirror, Kage. Working out well?" I. Kage shook her head. "Not in the least bit. It seems two of us is worse than one." I. Moka laughed. "Tsukune, glad to see that Kage here has kept you in one piece. Can't say the same for Kokoa though. You should see her. She looks like silly putty." Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. O. Kage jumped to the window. "LOOK! IT'S SNOWING, IT'S SNOWING! WEE!" She jumped down. "Let's go pelt the neighbor's house with snowballs. No, let's wait till Mizore gets here. She can encase it in ice!" The black-haired vampire ran around the house, laughing like a maniac. "Sounds like a good idea," said I. Moka. They watched the snow come down outside. Tsukune said "I haven't seen snow in a long time…"

**Good chapter? Short, I know, but pretty good. Hell, all my chapters are pretty short. Oh, I found out today that Kahlua's name is also a type of chocolaty drink. Strange. Oh well, please R&R! **


	3. Life

**Back again! Still oozing chapters here.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the cutsy-wootsy disclaimer! Cutchy-coo! Because I don't own this.**

"Snow snow SNOW! Look at all the snow! WOO-HOO!" O. Kage was leaping around outside, happier than anyone had ever seen her. I. Kage said "Look at her, a great big bundle of happiness."

"Mmhmm. Nice observation," said I. Moka.

"Oh, shut up. You actually look quite happy."

"And you do too. Why don't you go join her?"

"I think I will."

The Kagenators (yep, that's what I'm calling them) were in the midst of a very brutal snowball fight. Snowballs were being thrown at bone breaking speeds. There were little shadow minions all over the battlefield. They would get hit, then instantly dissolve in midair.

Tsukune shuddered. "I don't think I want to interfere in that. Looks painful." A shadow minion got his head knocked off by a very large snowball.

Moka scowled. "Me neither. Well, unless I get hit with one."

"Don't provoke them."

That was when both I. Moka and Tsukune got hit with what felt less like a snowball and more like a ROCK. "Okay, that's it." I. Moka picked up a snowball and chucked it a O. Kage. It looked harmless until it hit O. Kage's head and sent her flying across the yard. I. Moka was MAD. "This MEANS **WAR!**"

The snowball fight continued until O. Moka stepped out of the door.

**Note: Want to know where O. Moka was during all of this? ASLEEP! I was just too lazy to wake her up earlier.**

"Oh, Tsukune, Tatsu, I see you got here early." She yawned. I must've overslept. I. Moka looked at her. "You looked too peaceful while you were asleep, I couldn't bear to wake you up. Plus, it looked like you were having one heck of a dream."

"In fact, I was. But nevermind that, it's snowing! The least you could've done was wake me up!"

"Well too bad."

O. Moka stuck her tongue out at I. Moka. I. Moka returned the favor. O. Kage jumped in. "WELL DON'T ARGUE ABOUT THE DAMN PAST, IT ALREADY HAPPENED! MEANWHILE, WE HAVE A LOVELY AMOUNT OF SNOW; LET'S GO CHUCK IT AT THE NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE."

"What happened to waiting for Mizore?"

"SHE'S ALREADY HERE WITH KURUMU, IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION! I got Leon to get their things." She pointed behind them to see the succubus and the ice maiden.

"Oh…"

They made their way into the neighbor's yard. Tsukune was talking to O. Moka. "So what's the deal with these neighbors?"

"They've been getting on Kage's nerves ever since we got here. She gets her payback by doing things like this." Tsukune nodded.

"They've got a lot of snow on their roof."

Kage perked up. "Well I don't think it's going to fall anytime soon. Great, nobody's home!"

They began chucking ice and snow at the house. Mizore was really helping. "I enjoy doing things like this."

Tsukune and I. Moka were standing right next to the house when the snow on the roof began to fall. "Moka watch out!" He grabbed her and pulled her out of the avalanche zone. During that time her face was turning about ten different shades of red. I. Kage was laughing her but off. "I saw it Moka, you blushed! I have the eyes of a cat; my sight does not fail me! AHA!"

O. Kage was laughing just as hard as I. Kage. Kurumu watched the two of them. "Hey, stop to breathe for a minute you idiots. I don't want you to die of suffocation."

I. Moka was still red. "Sh-shut up, you idiots! You didn't see anything!"

They continued laughing.

By dinner time, I. Moka still hadn't recovered any. Oh, and Gin still hadn't arrived. The group here wouldn't mind if he didn't. Tsukune had been introduced to Moka's mother, Sylvia Akashiya, and had gotten used to navigating the large house (sometimes he still couldn't find his way around). Yukari and Ruby had arrived. Kokoa had recovered from whatever type of beating Kage had given her, and Kage was spending her time removing bits of snow from her hair. Tsukune noticed a scar on the right side of Kage's face. It went all the way down to the bottom of her neck. "What's that scar from, Kage?"

"Oh, apparently I was sleeping a bit too close to one of Moka and Kokoa's fights. Kokoa was fighting with an axe this time. Came down on the right side of my face, viola! Didn't hurt one bit though, not surprisingly. That's the only time Kokoa ever came close to hurting me." Tsukune nodded. "Interesting…"

"Oh, it was. It's not every day you wake up with an axe lodged in your neck. And that was an hour after the fight. The blood had already dried, so Aunt Sylvia had to help us pull it out. Nasty little bugger. Oh, you haven't seen my new pet yet, have you?" Tsukune shook his head.

"Nope."

She whistled. A Siberian tiger came bounding into the dining room. "This is Tyberieus. Oh, don't' worry, he's quite friendly."

"Of course I am! Not like your Bartimaeus there, he's all skin and bones. Very sly."

"He's quite nice," said Tsukune.

"Don't listen to his lies. He and Bartimaeus were old pals. Very good partners."

Of course, right before they had dinner, Gin showed up on a very loud motorcycle with Rakashimi. They had dinner, and later on, after a couple hours of Tatsu and Kage playing video games like there was no tomorrow, went to bed.

**A bit longer than the other ones, not very much. Please R&R!**


	4. Midnight

**I'm on a roll! But on Monday I'll probably slow down again…**

**Disclaimer: ORANGE APPLE BANNANNA! MI RANCHITOS ROCKS! MI RANCHITOS ROCKS! I DO NOT OWN THIS SHIT!**

I. Kage had I. Moka in a headlock.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THE CHOCOLATE PUDDING IS, OR I **KILL YOU!**"

"NEVER IN A THOUSAND YEARS KAGE!"

Tatsu walked in on the scene and his nose immediately began to bleed. Why? For starters, I. Kage wasn't wearing a shirt, and I. Moka's was ripped in half. He turned around, mumbled "I didn't see that," and walked out of the living room.

It was midnight in the Akashiya household.

Tsukune, unable to sleep, wandered the halls of the enormous mansion. He stumbled upon the kitchen. Tsukune found himself feasting upon leftover pizza, five cans of tomato juice, and three packages of goldfish. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. His appetite had deserted him at supper because a certain someone ate around ten pounds of meatloaf without stopping. Now his hunger had come back to him. But there was always that empty spot inside him; a hunger that was always there. A hunger for Moka's blood.

O. Moka was inside her room, watching TV. The loud bangs and crashes had woken her. She didn't bother checking to see what it was. She already knew.

O. Kage observed O. Moka through the doorless doorway that connected the two rooms. Then she hopped on her loft bed and turned on the world's most complicated computer system. Monitors depicted every part of the house from every angle. Right now, they were focused on one room. The living room. She pulled out a bucket of popcorn and watched the show.

I. Kage threw I. Moka across the room. She landed on her feet and kicked I. Kage in the face.

Kokoa tripped. Over Gin, in fact. The perverted werewolf was lying in the hallway, surrounded by cigarette butts and empty beer bottles.

"Ewwww. That's just gross."

She continued down the hallway.

Tsukune made his way to the living room and did exactly what Tatsu did. _I will never ever EVER think about what I just saw again._ But the memory pushed its way back into his brain. _Damn…_ O. Kage confronted him.

"Hey. I'm bored, and Moka said she'd pay me, so as an early Christmas present, I'll get rid of your ghoul."

**A cliffhanger. What would normally be my omake is now going to be the Christmas day chapter. My omakes really aren't good anyways…**


	5. Ghoul

**La de da…**

**Disclaimer: Woooooooohooooo! It's friking disclaimer! Go live your life people! I wish to, but do not own this.**

"You can seriously do that?"

Tsukune was shocked by O. Kage's offer.

"Yeeeees. I got rid of Tatsu's and I can do it again. Just follow me."

She led him to her room, a cluttered place full of posters. He saw her bathroom. The sink caught his eye. The faucet was a tiger leaping off of a rock ledge. The water would come out of its mouth, and the tail would control the flow of the water. The sink itself appeared to be a lake. It had a built in toothbrush holder that looked like a mountain. Wow, I sure put in a lot of details on a SINK.

"Nice sink."

O. Moka, in the other room, shouted "Consider the fact that she doesn't even use it. It's like a decoration."

Tsukune let out a nervous laugh. Kage pulled up the tiger-shaped carpet to reveal a circle with all sorts of runes.

"Sit here. Do it, or I make you."

He sat. She mumbled a series of complex incantations, all in Russian, and his sight faded.

_Tsukune woke up to find himself in a white room covered in posters of both Inner and Outer Moka. _

"_I must be inside my head."_

"_Exactly!"_

_It was Kage._

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_Spell. Anyways, what on Earth is this?"_

_She held up a poster of I. Moka in a very tight Darth Vader costume, helmet under her arm._

"_I, um, watch a lot of science fiction…"_

"_Niiice. Let's find your ghoul."_

"_How?"_

"_Follow the smell of rotting flesh!"_

_She stuck her nose in the air and began walking. In no time, Tsukune could smell it too. It became so strong, he turned around and lost his lunch._

"_Ewww. What did you have for a midnight snack?"_

"_Goldfish, pizza, and tomato juice."_

"_It looks more like human entrails. Let's keep moving."_

_They made their way to a locked door._

"_Why is there a locked door in my head?"_

"_It's your head, bozo."_

_She kicked in the door. The foul odor was at its strongest. They pinpointed the ghoul immediately._

"_KILL IT!" _

_She charged at it while summoning her two black katanas._

_One swipe and its head was rolling across the floor. It stopped at Tsukune's feet; he picked it up._

"_This looks nothing like me at all."_

"_Nope."_

The world came back. And boy did it hit hard.

"I'M IN PAIN, HORRIBLE PAIN!"

Kage looked at him.

"That's just you coming back from the inside of your brain. Yes, it hurts. But don't scream. You'll wake the neighbors."

She looked at her watch.

"2:30. Wow it's Christmas Eve already."

She gave Tsukune a crazy smile.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!"

She ran into the living room, ignoring the two silver-haired vampires fighting over chocolate pudding, and pressed a button that opened a door revealing a large stage. Tatsu ran into the room, nose still bleeding, and hopped up with her. The two grabbed their own microphones and shouted "GET READY TO ROCK!"

In Italy, the Leaning Tower of Piza moved two more inches.

In Egypt, the Sphinx's head fell off of its shoulder.

In Paris, the Eiffel tower began to vibrate, causing many tourists to fall to their deaths.

In China, a two mile section of the Great Wall collapsed, once again, killing many a tourist.

And in America, Lincoln's ears fell off of his statue due to the loud noise that echoed all over the world.

And that noise originated in a mansion in Japan, belonging to the wealthiest family on Earth. The Akashiyas.

Kage was gearing up for a LOUD concert. LOUD.

**Note: Tatsu and Kage are singing, and the music is coming through speakers. There is no band. Yet…**

Kage began. _"You show us everything you got. You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot. You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"_

Tatsu was next. _"You say you wanna go for a spin. The party's just begun, we'll let you in. You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"_

Both of them next. _"You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!"_

Kage. _"You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while. You're lookin' fancy and I like your style. You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"_

Tatsu. _"You show us everything you got. Baby, baby that's quite a lot. You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"_

Both again. _"You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day! I wanna rock and roll!"_

**Note: Quite redundant, no? And there was a pattern to the way they sang. Did you get it? I just wanted to put that as their opening song cause it's cool. But redundant. Next! There are so many different versions of the lyrics for this next one. I just picked a random one I found.**

Kage. _"I see your dirty face. High behind your collar. What is done in vain. Truth is hard to swallow. So you pray to God. To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie. And you take your time. And you do your crime. Well you made your bed. I'm in mine!"_

She continued._ "Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come alive. I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock!"_

Still her. _"Now the sons disgraced. He, who knew his father. When he cursed his name. Turned and chased the dollar. But it broke his heart. So he stuck his middle finger to the world, to the world, to the world. And you take your time. And you stand in line. Well you'll get what's yours. I got mine!"_

Still going. _"Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come alive. I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock!"_

Tatsu gets his shot! _"Yeah! Wayne's world. Planet rock. Panties drop. And the top. And she gonna rock till the camera stop. And I sing about angels like Angela (rock). And Pamela (rock). And Samantha. And Amanda. And Tamara (rock). Menager moi. I'm in here like ***** what's up. Mechanic me, I can fix you up. I can **** you up. I can **** you down. Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town. Well my jewelry is louder than an engine sound. Big *** rocks like off the ground. Dirty like socks that's on the ground. Weezy!"_

Kage again. _ "Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come alive. I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock! Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come alive. I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock!"_

Tatsu. _"I'm back like I forgot somethin. I'm somethin. Rollin' Rock rubbin' rap runnin'.Miles like this trying to get a flat stomach. Like Wayne the personal trainer. My aim is perfect I'll **** ya. Period, like the remainder."_

Kage. _"I wish I could be, as cool as you. And I wish I could say, the things you do. But I can't and I won't live a lie! No not this time."_

Everyone applauded.

The day proceeded as it normally would. Kage was acting more like a kid than usual. And before the, knew it, Christmas was upon them.

**Whoa! Whew, that was a lot of fast typing. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**


	6. Christmas

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEE!**

**I have just figured out how to watch Rosario+Vampire on the 52 inch TV in my living room! Use my PS3's wireless internet connection to get on the internet. Go to youtube. I have taken pevertedness to a whole new level!**

**Disclaimer: Rosario+Vampire is not mine. Woopty-frickin-doo.**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

O. Kage's loud yell woke everyone. EVERYONE. They made their way into the living room to find it full of very shiny presents. Gin took one look and was temporarily blinded.

"MY EYES!"

I. Kage peeked out from underneath a pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas suckers!"

I. Moka looked out over the sea of gifts.

"Wow. Even in this economic downturn we're having the biggest Christmas ever."

What ensued was one of the biggest celebrations in the history of celebration. And as Tsukune looked around, at all of his friends together, he realized he wouldn't change anything. When he first entered the academy he thought his life was a living hell. Now, he thought that he was in heaven. Whatever challenges were thrown at them, whatever they had to face, they would only grow closer.

**Nice ending, huh? Here's a little tidbit about what happened on New Years.**

Everyone else was on the top deck, laughing and having fun, but I. Moka and O. Kage had ventured down into the deep dark bowels of the ship.

"I bet you those cannons don't even work."

"Yeah, they probably don't."

O. Kage tripped over one of the loose floorboards and fell backwards into one of the cannons. Everyone abandoned ship after the loud BOOM.


End file.
